<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fuzzy Feelings by benicemurphy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767665">Fuzzy Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/benicemurphy/pseuds/benicemurphy'>benicemurphy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, acting goofy, shiro deserves to let his hair down on his birthday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/benicemurphy/pseuds/benicemurphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shiro offhandedly said that all he wanted for his birthday was to get out of his own head for a little while, Keith knew exactly what he needed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fuzzy Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday, Shiro! I wasn't planning on doing anything, but then I woke up this morning and thought, "Eh, why the hell not?" So here is a fic of Keith and Shiro getting high and being very much in love because I also wanted an excuse to write shotgunning ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">When Shiro offhandedly said that all he wanted for his birthday was to get out of his own head for a little while, Keith knew exactly what he needed. All it took was a little bit of back-channel finagling, but getting his hands on good weed was surprisingly easy— apparently, the cannabis business skyrocketed after the war. Go figure.</p>
<p class="p1">He’s a good friend, so he also made sure to cook Shiro a nice meal (if mac and cheese with hot dogs can really be considered a nice meal— but hey, there’s no accounting for taste) and got him the chocolatiest, most decadent cake he could find. But the cake is for later.</p>
<p class="p1">It’s been a long time since Keith has felt this kind of mellow. His body is pleasantly heavy. He tries to follow his thoughts as they float across his consciousness, but most of the time they float away before he can really lock onto one. And that’s okay.</p>
<p class="p1">Beside him on the couch, Shiro seems similarly adrift. His hands move like an orchestra conductor, directing music that only Shiro can hear, and he has a serene smile on his face that makes Keith feel warm all over. He focuses on that feeling for a minute, seeing the way it bleeds through him all the way to the tips of his toes, and then he reaches out for Shiro. His hand lands on Shiro’s arm, so he leaves it there.</p>
<p class="p1">“Are you having a good birthday?”</p>
<p class="p1">“So good,” Shiro says. “This is nice. Thanks, Keith.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Mhm. Any time.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I can’t believe you were a little teenage stoner,” Shiro says, bursting into giggles. “Little car-stealing, Griffin-punching, pot-smoking Keith. And look at you now.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Exactly the same,” Keith says. Shiro laughs harder, bringing a huge, goofy grin to Keith’s face.</p>
<p class="p1">Shiro tries to scoot closer but gives up halfway through and ends up leaning sideways instead. His hand rests on Keith’s thigh and rubs little absent-minded circles there.</p>
<p class="p1">When Shiro stops giggling (which takes long enough that Keith has forgotten what he’s giggling about), he turns his body toward Keith and pins him with a wondering expression, so innocent it’s almost childlike.</p>
<p class="p1">“How’d I get so lucky to have a best friend like you?”</p>
<p class="p1">“You got stuck with me,” Keith says. “You showed up for me at juvie with a card and a smile, and that was it for me. It was never luck.”</p>
<p class="p1">Keith packs a new bowl and lights it, taking comfort in the routine of it as much as the high he gets from it. This stuff tastes good— way better than the crap he used to get on the streets when he was a kid. And it hits harder, too.</p>
<p class="p1">Shiro holds out a hand, regretfully removing it from Keith’s knee. “Pass me that.” Keith does, and watches him take another hit. “Seriously though.” Keith watches Shiro’s mouth, the way he releases his breath and blows the smoke from his lungs. The smoke twists toward the ceiling in wisps and dissipates. “You’re such an amazing person, Keith. You have a heart of gold and more integrity than anyone I know.”</p>
<p class="p1">Said under any other circumstances, the praise would make Keith seize up with embarrassment. Right now, though, he just accepts it and wonders if it’s really true— if Shiro really thinks so highly of Keith, or if his emotions are just exaggerated by his current mental state.</p>
<p class="p1">“I should be saying that to you,” Keith says. At some point his hand was dislodged from Shiro’s arm, and he misses the physical contact. He reaches for him again and finds Shiro’s hand. Shiro laces their fingers together when they touch, and Keith’s heart leaps. He smiles. “You’re my favorite person in the universe, Shiro.”</p>
<p class="p1">“You’re mine, too.”</p>
<p class="p1">They stay that way for a little while, just enjoying each other’s presence and the feeling of holding hands. There’s nothing urgent happening. There’s no one around to make comments or ask stupid questions or put any pressure on what may or may not be happening. It’s so nice. So peaceful.</p>
<p class="p1">“This is nice,” Keith says. He lifts their joined hands for emphasis and then lets them drop. “I always wanted to hold your hand.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I like holding hands,” Shiro answers. “Yours are nice. You should hold my hand more.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Hm?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Mm.”</p>
<p class="p1">Keith pictures walking up to Shiro on the bridge of the Atlas and taking his hand. Or walking with him in the halls, in plain sight of everyone they pass. It’s a ridiculous thought, so he laughs. “That would be crazy.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Nuh uh,” Shiro says. He makes another attempt at scooting closer and succeeds this time, scooting right up against Keith and resting his head on Keith’s shoulder. His thumb strokes across the back of Keith’s hand. “Not crazy. You can hold my hand whenever you want.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Nah, not whenever I want.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Why not?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Because that would be all the time.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Mm. That sounds nice. I’d hold your hand all the time.”</p>
<p class="p1">Keith smiles again despite himself and rests his head on top of Shiro’s. “Careful, old timer, or you might end up with a boyfriend you didn’t ask for.” He’s joking, obviously. So he laughs again. Keith, Shiro’s boyfriend? What a world that would be. It’s so nice to imagine, though, and he squeezes Shiro’s hand just because he can.</p>
<p class="p1">Shiro doesn’t laugh, though. He just cuddles into Keith’s side and sighs. “That’s not such a bad thought.”</p>
<p class="p1">Keith’s pulse spikes. He reminds himself that Shiro is high and a little loopy and maybe not totally understanding the implication of what he’s saying.</p>
<p class="p1">“You’re so high.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Maybe,” Shiro sighs. “Feels good.” He twists his body so that the hand not holding Keith’s can come around to touch Keith, too. “Cuddling is so nice.”</p>
<p class="p1">“So nice,” Keith agrees.</p>
<p class="p1">There’s nothing better in this world than the feeling of being close to Shiro. His hair is so soft where it tickles Keith’s face. He thinks Shiro’s hair has always been soft, but he hasn’t had many chances to see for himself in the past. It’s definitely soft now.</p>
<p class="p1">“Hey, Keith?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Hm?”</p>
<p class="p1">“What’s shotgunning?”</p>
<p class="p1">Keith smiles. “Want me to show you?”</p>
<p class="p1">“If it’s fun, yeah.”</p>
<p class="p1">“It’s fun,” Keith confirms. “But you’ll have to sit up.”</p>
<p class="p1">Shiro makes a noise of discontent. It’s adorable and makes Keith’s skin tingle with pleasure.</p>
<p class="p1">“Come on, big boy. Sit up. Stay close.”</p>
<p class="p1">When they’re both upright, Keith takes his time preparing another bowl. He takes a longer pull than usual since he’s sharing; he sets down the bowl and turns toward Shiro, resting a hand on the back of Shiro’s head and angling him close so that their lips are aligned. Shiro picks up on the idea and opens his mouth without being instructed to do so.</p>
<p class="p1">Slowly, Keith exhales the smoke into Shiro’s waiting mouth. He feels it float between them as Shiro inhales. When all of the smoke has been transferred, Shiro holds it in for as long as he can and then blows it away.</p>
<p class="p1">“I like that,” Shiro murmurs. “Let’s do it again.”</p>
<p class="p1">This time, Shiro is the one to pull Keith toward him, so close their lips graze. Keith’s breath comes out shaky, but Shiro’s only response is to rub his thumb through Keith’s hair in a soothing gesture.</p>
<p class="p1">Shiro grins, still so close that Keith can feel it. “This is sexy, right? Or am I just horny?”</p>
<p class="p1">Keith’s laughter bubbles out of him, and he plunks his head on Shiro’s shoulder. “Only you know the answer to that.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I think it’s both,” Shiro says. There’s a glint in his eye when he tips Keith’s chin up to look at him again. His smile is teasing when he asks, “What do you think?”</p>
<p class="p1">It’s the lowered inhibitions that possess Keith to say things he would never admit to while sober. Maybe he’ll be embarrassed later when he thinks back on this moment, but right now he wants to keep this thread of conversation going. Because it’s fun.</p>
<p class="p1">“Yeah, it’s pretty sexy. Or at least, doing it with someone sexy makes it sexy.”</p>
<p class="p1">The weight of his body eventually gets the better of him, and Keith sinks down to lie on the couch with his head on the armrest. Shiro follows, lying beside him and curling an arm around Keith’s middle to secure them both.</p>
<p class="p1">“Is it sexy now?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Mhm.”</p>
<p class="p1">Shiro giggles into Keith’s ear. The puff of air lights up his nerves, and Keith realizes that he’s pretty horny right now, too. “So that means you think I’m sexy?”</p>
<p class="p1">Keith acknowledges that he <em>should</em> be embarrassed that he gave himself away, but Shiro doesn’t sound offended; he sounds gleeful, actually, and that’s more than enough reason for Keith to smile and answer honestly. “You already know you’re sexy.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I didn’t know you’d noticed.”</p>
<p class="p1">Keith scoffs. “Yeah, right. Everyone on this planet and several people on many others know how I feel about you.”</p>
<p class="p1">Shiro lifts himself onto his elbow so he can look down at Keith. He’s so pretty at this angle… It would be so nice to be completely underneath Shiro.</p>
<p class="p1">“How do you feel about me?” Shiro asks, eyes wide and head canted to the side. He reminds Keith of a German Shepard puppy. Big ears. He grins.</p>
<p class="p1">“You have the cutest ears,” he answers through giggles. Those things are <em>huge</em>. “Like a puppy. You’re so cute.”</p>
<p class="p1">Shiro’s cheeks bloom with the sweetest blush. He smiles. “Is that all?”</p>
<p class="p1">Keith sighs. He feels so full of affection for this ridiculous man. How could he not know? “You’re my world, Shiro. You must know that.”</p>
<p class="p1">The way Shiro’s expression goes soft suggests that maybe he didn’t know that, after all.</p>
<p class="p1">“You’re mine, too.”</p>
<p class="p1">Keith can’t feel the couch beneath him anymore— it’s been replaced by air, and the only thing he can feel is Shiro. He scoots closer and pulls Shiro in tighter. He lets himself enjoy how nice and warm and cozy it feels to be all snuggled up with Shiro. And Shiro hugs him and rubs his back and brushes his nose across Keith’s cheek.</p>
<p class="p1">It’s just really, really nice.</p>
<p class="p1">After a while, Shiro sighs. “I’m still really horny.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Same.”</p>
<p class="p1">Shiro’s weight shifts. His leg slips between Keith’s. “Well, we could make out.”</p>
<p class="p1">Keith snaps his eyes open. “Seriously?”</p>
<p class="p1">“I mean, yeah?” Shiro laughs. “Aren’t you my boyfriend now? Or do I actually have to ask?”</p>
<p class="p1">“You have to ask,” Keith says. “You can’t assume I’d just <em>know</em> something like that.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Keith.” Shiro levels Keith with a very stern look. “Will you please be my boyfriend now?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Will you still want me to be your boyfriend when you’re sober?”</p>
<p class="p1">“I’ve wanted you to be my boyfriend for years, Keith. I just never had the courage to ask. So, please?”</p>
<p class="p1">Keith feels his whole body light up with joy. “Of course,” he says. “Shiro, I love you. I’ve always loved you.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I love you, too, Keith. So much.”</p>
<p class="p1">They meet in the middle for their first kiss, followed quickly by their second and third and several more. It feels better than Keith ever imagined. And when Shiro slips his tongue between Keith’s teeth, Keith can’t hold back the noise that ekes out of him.</p>
<p class="p1">He can taste Shiro’s laughter.</p>
<p class="p1">“So cute,” Shiro murmurs against his lips. “Do it again.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Make me.”</p>
<p class="p1">Shiro spends the rest of the night doing just that.</p>
<p class="p1">Later, when they’re falling asleep in each other’s arms, he tells Keith it’s the best birthday he’s ever had.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>